At Last
by Tiger013
Summary: After Leah runs away from La Push is when her life starts gets interesting. From her first time transforming to making a compromise with her mortal enemy in exchange for her life. Years past and now the Cullens seek Leah for help to which only leads her back to the one place she's dreads the most. xx Takes place around Nessie is born. Read for more xx
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rosalie POV

I can't believe I'm actually saying this but being surrounded by actual normal people has been nice the last couple of days. Lately with all the drama with Bella almost committing suicide and Edward turning himself to the Volturi has been a real mess within the Cullen household. That is why Emmett and I decided to take a small trip to South America to get away from all that. We're currently sitting by a bar having a couple of beers somewhere in Brazil near the beach. I know we really don't get anything out of the alcohol other than maybe a buzz, if we're lucky, but it sets the mood to the environment that we're surrounded by.

"This is nice. I'm glad we choose to stay an extra day," Emmett says after grabbing my free hand and kissing it. "Me too." I smile back giving him reassuring hand squeeze. Using my peripheral vision I notice a girl making her way through the crowd of people to the bar stool across from us. She had sat down and the bartender assisted her right away obvious taking notice in her beauty. She had flawless tan skin with occasional visible tattoos, her black hair was cut into a bob which defined her jaw line and her almond shaped hazel eyes that where surrounded by long beautiful eyelashes. She had this exotic beauty people would kill for.

For the past few minutes of sipping her beer I would say a good 10 men had made an attempt to make a move on her but rejected all of them, it was pretty funny. My mind started to wonder on whom the girl was waiting for. I mean there has to be a reason, not every girl would blow off a shit load of good looking men. Soon my senses started kicking in and can smell another vampire. Emmett and I look at each other trying to find out who it is. "He's right there next the window." Emmett states. With his red eyes and constantly licking his lips you can tell he's a newborn on the hunt looking for his prey. As of the looks of it seems to be the girl across the bar from us. She is now talking on the phone but I really can't put out on what she is saying with the loud music and peoples constant chatter. She hangs up, finishes her beer and heads out to exit the bar. Soon the newborn is following her.

"Should we follow just in case?" I ask Emmett. He nods and we make our way through the crowd. Once we exit we follow a scent of vampire mixed with vanilla and dog? Anyways after a couple of blocks we tried to keep our distance so we don't give ourselves away. After about 5 minutes we end up in a dark alley way which is connected to other allies. We decided to climb up to the roof and see if we can see them from a bird's eye view. Surly enough we hear some noise and followed it. Before us is the girl and newborn fighting. The girl is surprisingly holding up after all this time. Unexpectedly the girl grabs the newborn by the neck and throws him onto a nearby wall and onto the cracked concrete floor to only have the head disconnect from the body. She gets her lighter and burns the body as if she knew what she was doing. Emmett and I look at each other with complete confusion. The girl pulls out her phone and puts it to her ear. The fire fades and now only lays ashes of the newborn. She picks up her lighter and makes her way through the allies again with the phone next to her ear. At last someone picks up. "Hey Demetri, tell Aro I killed the newborn. I should be back in a couple of days." There was a silence waiting for a response. "Okay."

Emmett and I jump from roof to roof down an empty ally she should be coming across. Surely we see her. She stops for a moment and looks in our direction. We stand back against the wall hoping she doesn't see us due to how dark the allies are. We hear footsteps and move behind a nearby dumpster. We see her shadow from the brightness of the moon. You can tell she was looking around for any kind of weird movement. Both of us look at each other like oh shit we just got caught. Wait? What the fuck am I thinking its two against one, we can take her down. We hear her inhale the air to determined to see if she was being followed or not. I slightly take a peek still standing against the dumpster.

I assume she saw me she just smirks, shakes her head and says, "stupid leeches." The necklace she has casts a reflection of the moonlight. The necklace had a golden chain with the letter "V" at the end. The necklace resembled the one the Volturi royal guards wore exactly. Instead of making an attempt to at least to try to attack us, she just walks off. My curiosity got the best of me. "Hey, wait!" I yell as Emmett and I emerge from our hiding spot and follow the direction to where the girl went. As we step around the corner we see only discarded clothes aligned on the cracked alley floors and a random raven flying in the sky not too far from where we stand. It seemed as if the girl just disappeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Wassup guys! I really hope you like where I decided to start off the story I know it may seem confusing at first, but trust me it'll get better. Anyways I totally suck at updating but since it's summer I'm more than likely to be updating a lot more. Not only that but I have a good feeling about this story. Please review and state your opinions! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! "D


	2. Twist and Turns

Chapter One: Twist and Turns

Leah POV

One thing I can surely tell you about life is how unpredictable it can be, mine especially. Ever since I can remember whenever something good happens destiny has to intervene and turn the situation a total 180. For once in my life I decided to take control by leaving La Push on the night of my 18th birthday. I mean there was nothing really here for me anymore. I was already done with school, most of my friends have already left the reservation and Sam with his cheating ass can go to hell. After finding out Sam and Emily continued to see each other after catching them having sex in my room gave me all more of a reason to leave. The only thing that kind of held me back was my family even at that it's like I rarely see them anymore. My parents were constantly working and Seth was starting with his teen years, so he was always hanging out with his friends rather than us. It's like my presence wasn't acknowledged so why would it matter if I left.

Everything happened so fast. I remember celebrating my birthday at one of the dinners in Port Angeles barely making conversation. After getting home my mind was already set, I started packing and called a taxi to the airport after my parents were asleep. I left a letter stating I loved them and appreciated for everything they did for me these past 18 years, but I needed time to truly find myself now and not to even bother looking for me. Before I knew it I was on the next flight to anywhere, that so happened to be Florida.

After leaving La Push I can say I totally took advantage of all this freedom. I was basically living the life of a nomad. The first couple of months of living in Florida I got a job right away as a bartender and started saving money. I was living with a girl I worked with helping her by paying with whatever I can at the time. Soon after I wanted change in environment and moved up north. Slowly this became a routine of the constant need of change. I was basically living out of motels or people I met along the way telling them it was only temporary until I get enough money to move again. After the first year of being alone I was able to say I've been to every state throughout the whole United States, so I went overseas to Europe continuing my journey. Of course there was a couple of twist and turns on my travels after leaving the rez. At the time I was surrounded by people a bit older than me so I got into the party scene of drugs and alcohol real quick. At one point I was traveling with several bands that were on tour. I was truly living the rock n roll life to fullest not giving a damn about the consequences since I really didn't have responsibilities other than taking care of myself. I guess you can say I was like "Penny Lane" from Almost Famous. By the time I was 21 I was still going place to place only taking my time by actually staying in one place for more than a couple of weeks. I wasn't partying as much, just having my occasional beer and smoke every once in a while at a local bar or pub after work. For once I started opening my eyes to the real world and what it really has to offer; embracing the culture and people of the country rather than looking at it as of another place I can say I've been to now let's go.

One of night I was looking at travel magazine at family owned restaurant in the middle of Moscow. Today was my last day as a front desk clerk in some luxury hotel. I gathered enough money to where I was able to move and still have extra to spare. While flipping through the magazine I felt like someone was staring at me. Yes, I am use to getting occasional glances but it seems as if this person was practically burning a hole in my back with their stare. Feeling uncomfortable I look back and see some guy with a well built frame and a strong jaw line with a little bit of facial hair. I would say the man would be quite good looking but those red eyes had thrown me off. Never had I seen eyes like those before. The man kept looking at me licking his lips. Is that supposed to be some sort of a sign? Nonetheless, I pay for my meal and start getting ready to leave. I put on my jacket and make my way to the exit to head back to hotel since I still have a couple of nights before I have to leave.

On my way the streets lights started to turn on and you can see everything is practically covered snow. Losing myself in deep thought I suddenly feel a cold hand cover my mouth and a strong arm on my waist picking me up from behind leading me to a closed off ally where it's hard for me to escape. My backs hits one of the allies walls and I'm face to face with my attacker. It's the man with red eyes at the restaurant I just left. Still having his hand on my mouth he takes a big whiff of my hair and whispers, "I think I chose a good one." Trying to break hold of his grip on me only causes him to him to grin. I hear people coming into the ally thinking I'm going to make it out of here alive, but only seeing they have the same eyes as my attacker. "Hurry up and change her there coming!" someone from the group of people says to my attacker. He releases his hold on my mouth and moves my hair aside and grabs my chin to giving him more access to my neck. With is breath on my neck I suddenly feel an odd joint crawl up my back to where I notice that I'm shaking violently. It feels as if something inside of me is waiting for me to be released. "It'll only hurt a little bit, beautiful," he whispers. From the corner of my eye I see fangs and immediately react. Before I know it I see the man flown across the alley to where he's next to the group of people. After an attempt of getting up I only fall back down. I feel a sharp pain shoot through my whole body as if it's on fire. Before reaching the state of unconsciousness I see another group with similar red eyes ripping heads and body limbs of my attackers.

* * *

There's more to come guys, I promise. I'm already working on the other chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! "D


	3. Volturi

Chapter 2: Volturi

I remember waking up naked on the cold hard concrete floor with steel bars surrounding me. With a bit of moonlight peeking through the window I see a sports bra and shorts and start dressing myself. While putting on the shorts it seemed as if my legs were longer and lean and as for my flat stomach I had a hard six pack? I put my hand onto my forehead and I feel extremely hot and everything in my body is aching and sore. I thought I was just over thinking everything, plus with the moonlight this can't be accurate. I hear footsteps coming from above and see light coming into view from a door being opened on top of the stairway. While adjusting my eyes I feel cold fingers grab my arm and throw me over their shoulder. I see everything around me as blur and that sweet repulsive smell was making my nose hurt.

"Thank you Demetri. You can put her down and close the door on your way out." I'm being thrown down onto the polished marble floors and see a figure leave in a blink of an eye. I eventually try getting up with my aching muscles and turned around. Three men are sitting in thrones in front of me with piercing red eyes. These guys look really old, like centuries old by the way their dressed. "Leah is it?" the one in the middle stands up and walks toward me. I just study him instead of responding.

"Well then just stand and listen. I'm Aro. This is Marcus and Caius, were the head of the Volturi. We basically keep everything in line within the supernatural world to be sure we are not exposed to humans so we can live freely and in peace. I'm sure you know how hard it is not to reveal yourself while being in society. Normally we would have killed you since you transformed in the public eye, but we decided to give you a second chance since you, my darling, are a rare jewel mixed within a pond of stones. Therefore,-"

All I can think to myself is what the fuck am I on. "Transform? I'm sorry I don't have the slightest clue on what you're talking about."

"Oh my dear, you're a rare female werewolf. Are you not?" I was taking back a bit. Werewolf? In a blink of an eye Aro is in front of me with is hand reaching out to me. "May I?" I nod letting the curiosity take the best of me. His cold hand contacts my warm one and I feel as if my mind is being intrude. I stay focus on his reaction. After a few silent moments he just smiles and gives my hand a light tap and puts it back down.

"Well Aro?" Marcus asks. "She was not bitten by werewolf but by a vampire, making her all that more of a special shifter since the venom didn't really have an effect on her. The incident in Moscow was her first experience of transformation. The newborns probably triggered the wolf inside and revealed _herself_ for self defense." He explains while making his way back to his spot on the pedestal along with Caius and Marcus still sitting on their thrones. They look at one another and each give a simple nod. "Leah, darling, we are not known to for giving others, especially your type, second chances, but due to the circumstances we are willing to make a compromise with you."

"Okay? And what would that be?" A smile is plastered on Aro's face. "We think you would make a great addition to the royal guard. So for a total of ten years as a member in exchange of your life and protection of the Volturi. Once those ten years are done you are more than welcome to leave the Volturi, but you must follow all the same rules that apply to all vampires." You got to be kidding I would rather die than spend ten years in this god knows what gang this dude runs. "Ten years is to long make it three and we got a deal." "Five." Caius suggests. "No. Three that's it or else you can just kill me now. A "jewel mixed within a pond of stones."

"Okay three years it is" Finally we come to an understanding but Aro wants to make everything official he made me sign a contract along with a dab of my blood. At any giving point within three years if I betray them they have the right to end my life. I was also giving a golden necklace with the letter "V" stating I was part of the Volturi. The first week was the hardest. They kept me in the west wing of the castle so our different scents wouldn't clash. The west wing was pretty much vacant. It consist of the bedrooms, a kitchen, gardens and an old library that soon became my only entertainment; things that I would probably put into good use since they are vampires after all. As for my room it was huge with Victorian décor. The room had a king size bed with bedside tables, in front of the bed was a sofa with a fireplace in front, as well as a balcony with the view of the forest that seemed to go on forever.

The first couple of months of being part of the royal guard were honestly hell. Aro insist I go through the proper training of the royal guard. I learned different languages, which I got fairly quickly, and went through proper fighting techniques to defend myself in both human and wolf form. Along the way of my training, the ancient library became real useful in truly finding out what I was and what I could do. According to the books I read, I was a shifter since I was capable of phasing into this giant wolf anytime other than the rise of a full moon, which would make me an actual werewolf, or as they called it Children of the Moon. A couple of weeks after my training I started taking on little tasks outside of the castle like delivering messages, etc. Until one day after Jane got in a heated argument about her jealousy of how Aro treats me especially since I'm a freak of all freaks. Instead of phasing into my wolf I ended up replicating her power against herself. As of what she told me I had transformed into her and used her powers against herself. Surely my special gift was not only being able to shift into a giant wolf but any other living thing such as animals, humans even including vampires. Aro was certainly amused and ecstatic about the power I had gained from being bit by the newborn. So for the remaining of my time with the Volturi I was assigned on missions to destroy and kill any vampires that disobeyed the laws.

Now at the age of 24 I finally did my three years and left just like we agreed. I guess they assumed I would stay like the rest of the guard. I am walking around the market in Spain gathering stuff for the beach house I'm renting near the coast. I'm paying for a bag of fruit when I inhale a sweet scent. When I turned to exit the market a girl with flawless pale skin and a pixie cut was leaning against a wall near the entrance with a guy facing his back toward me. The sweet scent started to get stronger. "I think that's her," I overhear the girl tell the guy in front of her. After putting my money back into my purse the couple steps in front of me blocking the way. "Umm excuse me, but your blocking the exit." I said stating the obvious. "Yeah I know. I was wondering if we can talk to you… in private." The male had a heavy Texan accent.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry." I said making my way through the couple creating as much distance as possible. Almost half way down the street I hear footsteps, they're following me. Great. "Please mame. We just want to ask you something." I hear male voice yell. "It's really important. You don't have to fear us. We already know everything. Please Leah." I suddenly stopped. How does she know my name?

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Hope you guys are enjoying it. "D


	4. Advice

Chapter 3: Advice

I turned around to face the pale faced couples. "Please come with us? We'll explain everything," the girl said. I nodded and followed the couple as they led the way. I assumed this whole situation had to do with the Volutri. They're definitely wreaked of vampire and had a slight shine even though it was pretty clouding today, but was taken aback by their amber colored eyes. We stepped into a small café around the corner taking the table toward the back. After taking a seat there was a heavy silence between us. "Okay let's start from the beginning. I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." She had her hand extended out to shake. "Leah. So, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding or at least somewhere less sunny, leeches?" I said taking a sip of my water. "How do you know of what we are?" the couple kept looking at each other as if surprised.

"I thought you knew everything?" I said challenging them. "Well I just said that hoping you would stop and possibly listen," she looked down ashamed for a moment before continuing. "But I know you can be a real help in the situation we're in. I saw you in one of my visions and-"I interrupted. "Vision? You're a Cullen, huh? The one that see the future?"

"Yeah? Umm how did you know?"

"Aro talks highly of you and your brother, Edward."

"Aro?" they said beneath their breath. At this rate we'll be here all day. "Why don't I tell you about myself, because every time I speak it seems as if you two are taken by surprise?" They nod and I proceeded with starting with the night of my transformation in Moscow. I told them about the compromise between Aro and I, along with my duties as part of the royal guard. When I got to my enhanced shifting, or so called "gift", they were amazed and constantly asked questions. In the end, I can tell they had a better understanding on what them to finding me by their facial expressions.

"So yeah now I'm just here trying to make something normal out of my life." I said with a slight shrug and smile. "Well I can say you've been through a lot but I think I know why I saw a vision of you. You see one of our family members, Bella, got pregnant while human with Edward while on their honeymoon. She just recently had Renesmee and the word got around to the Volturi and they think she may cause commotion and put our kind in danger," Alice explained. How in the hell did this happen? "Okay. So how exactly am I supposed to help?"

"Well since you've been with the Volturi, do you think they would actually try to attack?" Jasper asked

"Honestly I wouldn't doubt it. The Volturi are going to react soon as they hear about it since they never dealt with a hybrid before. The only thing I can advise is if you were to go into battle and want a fighting chance is to gather as many vampires and create an alliance. As of what I've heard about your family I'm sure there are friends of yours that would gladly help; along with those who been seeking revenge on the Volturi will eventually show up. As for the child…. Renesmee right?" They nodded. "I would have a plan B just in case, you never know… well besides you." They chuckled at my lame joke. "Okay and by plan B you mean?" Alice asked. "I don't know what you saw but I would think maybe a passport and plain ticket, a way to escape while the battle is going on. It creates time for her to put distance before the Volturi go after her…. How exactly do your visions work? Are they 100% correct?" I was curious since she said she saw me there, because I had no intention of going against the Volturi whatsoever.

"No they it's more based on their feelings and their decision. They are not fully accurate." I sighed of relief hit me. "Is that why you were so tense all this time? No Leah we wouldn't want you to be involved if you didn't want to. Alice was just curious on why you were in her vision." Jasper stated. "But you know with your training with the Volturi, you can be a great asset to the alliance if things where to go down." Shit. I wish there was a way without actually getting involved. "I would but I don't have any interest in going into war with the Volturi, especially since it's me. I would be the first most of the guard would go after they see me." Alice slumped down on her seat as you can see the disappointment plastered on her face. "That's true…. but what if you use your training the Volturi taught you to improve our fighting skills!" the light bulb went off. "Plus with your shifting and being able to replicate powers can really be useful in helping to prepare us for battle! Are you willing to do this, Leah?" I guess it wasn't asking too much. I would just help them train and just leave once they're prepared. I nodded in agreement. "Yay! Okay! We'll go around and talk to some old friend of family and gather an alliance. Hopefully within a month or so you come down and train us?" You can tell Alice was excited for this plan. "Sure. I'll go in roughly a month." We stood up exiting the café seeing how long we've been talking due to the sun about to set.

We're in front of the café about to say our goodbyes. "Thank you again, Leah. I'll let you know if something happens or what not." I gave a hug to Alice and a wave to Jasper as he waited by the taxi about the leave. "Oh before I forget, we live in small town in Washington named Forks." She made her way to the taxi. "Forks?" "Yeah. When you get there just ask around and you'll eventually find the house." Before I can say something they are already off. Crap!

* * *

For the first time I feel really confident in this story. Review and/or PS and tell me what should happen next. Ill take your opinion into consideration when writing the next chapter. "D


	5. Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

Today is the day. As much as I want don't want to go I promise I would help and that exactly what I am going to do. I am a women of my word. So I say? For the past month since my encounter with the Alice and Jasper Cullen I constantly played different situations in my head and how I would go about it. I guess you can say I have somewhat of a mini plan if things where to get out of hand. Some consist of the Cullens and the alliance they built up, hopefully, to if the Volturi decides to coming in sooner than planned. As for Forks being so close to the La Push I highly doubt anyone is going to see me. I mean I just plan on helping the Cullens then getting out. Plus I've came to the decision I would shift if I'm in town so nobody would recognize me. I highly doubt they would care why I'm back after all these years anyway. I'm sure people moved on from their lives and stopped caring for poor little Leah. I know me phasing isn't necessary, but just for precaution. One thing I would love is to see my family, but deep down I'm pretty sure they just came to terms of me not coming back. After I left I would constantly send letters and postcard reassuring them I was fine, or at least alive, but as time passed it was less frequent then after joining the Volturi I just simply stopped. I don't believe in secrecy when it comes to family whatever the case may be. My dad always said, "if one has to overcome something, we all do to. Were a family regardless of the circumstances." Underneath it all I'm sure they would accept me of what I am now, nevertheless there is always that what if. I don't think I can handle if my only piece of somewhat humanity rejected me. I just know their better off without me and separated from this supernatural life I was sucked into.

I glace out the window see greenery spread throughout the land with a bit of clouds hovering over. Seems almost the same as the day I left. Only I didn't plan on returning, that I will admit to. "May I please have your attention? We have made it to our destination. It is now 5 am here in Port Angles. We thank you for choosing United Airlines and hope to see you again." I depart the plane and go straight to the exit to hail a taxi. The taxi driver offered to put my duffle bag into the truck, but insisted it wasn't necessary. "Where to mame?" "Forks please." I covering myself with my hoodie and looking out the window the whole ride. An hour later we passed and I spotted a decent hotel not that far from the town. It was only a couple of miles. I paid the driver and got a hotel room for the night at least. The room was practical. A small kitchenette, a sofa, bathroom, queen size bed and bay window a view looking out the forest. Comparing the forests I came across during my travels will never come close to the Forest here. I lay on the bed with my eyes closed. The windows are open and all you can hear are the birds chirping echoing and the wind rustling between the branches while carrying the smell of pinewood with a bit of sea salt from the ocean into the room. My mind is at peace, but my stomach isn't. I haven't eaten since my stop in Denver. Damn you stomach of course once I'm all comfortable. I grab my jacket and jump out the window not even bothering to close it. Plus it'll be quick. As I'm walking I can tell my wolf is pleased and want to come out. It's been months since I've phased. Okay, fuck it. I discard my clothes roping them to my ankle and let the chilling sensation crawl up my spine. In a blink of an eye I see paws rather than hands. My vision and hearing started becoming more sufficient. Soon I let my instinct take over and I'm running across the forest. Dodging branches, jumping logs, my paws thumping against the floor trying to go my full potential of speed.

About 5 minutes later I get a whiff of food. I spot a dinner across the road simply named "Diner." Yeah, you can tell they're real original with their names. I put my clothes back on and step out to cross the street. I didn't even bother to shift to someone else since I'm still a bit out of town and the La Push is on the side of Forks closer to the coast. Removing my hood, I take a seat in the back booth. As I take in my surroundings I notice my hair is a mess. There probably going to think I killed somebody or something. After all the very few people that are here gave me weird look. I ran my fingers through my short locks in attempt to fix it while looking through my reflection of the glass.

"You look okay hun. I'm sure regardless of how messy your hair is the guys here would go nut trying to a chance with." The waitress had an amazed smile plastered on her face. She was roughly in her 40's with bits of grey streaks of her head and a few wrinkle lines. She wore regular jeans and a tee-shirt. "Umm I'm not trying to impress anybody mame. Just simply taking out the tangles." I gave an assuring smile. "Oh I see you have a boyfriend. Dang I hope someday my grandson get a catch like you. Anyways, what can I get you today?" I look over the menu and settle with a stack of pancakes, an omelet, a bowl of oatmeal, a bagel and a couple strips of bacon with a cup of coffee. "Damn you young children can certainly eat. Anything else?" she said while drawing out my order. I chucked at the statement as if she only knew. "No that's it. And just to clarify I don't have a boyfriend." I handed her the menu and see a slight glow in her eye. She heads to the back and I overhear immediate chatter as I sip on my coffee. From the corner of my eye I see a few heads peeking over the counter, where the food is served to the waitresses,. When I turned they knew they got caught and simply waved as if they didn't care. I chuckled and waved back. In boy in the end left the counter in an instant obviously embarrassed. "Gosh you guys are embarrassing and I consider you family for some odd reason."

After eating my meal I started getting ready to leave. I gathered all my plates laying them onto top of each other out of courtesy. I lifted my butt from the seat to get a couple of bucks out of my back pocket to pay my bill leaving a good tip of $10. I got up and proceeded with putting on my jacket and putting my hood over my head. While adjusting my jacket not paying attention whatsoever, I slightly bumped into someone obviously muscular with a frame of over 6 foot. Not bothering to look up I said sorry and continued walking out the diner on to my way to the forest.

**Unknown POV**

I decided to go on the other side of the town for breakfast trying to take a breather from all the madness going on lately. I called ahead so I can pick it up and just go to my special spot when things get overwhelming. I step out of my car and made way to the entrance of the dinner. From the glass window a young lady was making conversation as the waitress refilled her mug with coffee. On the table there were empty plates scattered as if she practically ordered from the whole menu. When the waitress left the girl went back to finishing her last plate. Her short hair, briefly touching her shoulders, covered her face. With her face being covered you can tell she had a great body, maybe she was a runner. She had long legs that were stretched out onto seat across from her. Her arms where somewhat defined revealing slight muscles along with a couple of visible tattoo. With her hair being short you can tell she had something behind her left ear, along with something on her collarbone going down her right arm, but the v-neck was covering it. You can get a glimpse of the compass on right forearm and a moon and sun combined on the other.

When I entered the diner a weird combination of scent hit my nostrils. It smelt of vanilla mixed forest and something sweet that I could not make out. I made my way to the counter to pick up my order. "What can I get for you?" the same waitress asked who was helping the lady through the window. "I called earlier for pick up." "Oh right. I'll be right back son." As she made her way through the back. Looking around I see the young women get up putting on her jacket, of course her back toward me. "Here you go. Your total is $15.89." I gave her a $20 bill and told her to keep the change. When I turned around I slightly bumped into the women before me. She had her hood over her head not even looking up. She said sorry and continued walking out the door. I made sure all food was good. You know men and their food. Anyways, as I exit the diner I notice the odd scent came from her. I mean it wasn't anything like the god awful stench of a vampire, but rather unique. I became curious. As I made my way to my car I looked around the parking lot trying to play it off as if not desperate. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find her but the wind soon picked up. The scent continued to the direction of the forest.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time. So since couldn't sleep I decided to write this chapter. Hope you like it. Please give me feedback on the story. "D


	6. First Encounters

Chapter 6: First Encounters

After breakfast, I made my way to the plaza square in the center of Forks. Since my departure, I see the small town took on some improvement, such as new roadwork, what use to be 4-way stops now have traffic lights and the small rundown stores that have been reconstructed into a more modern look. I've been walking in and out of stores for the past couple of hours. For the most part nobody questioned me or take recognition of my existence so far. I continued walking around the plaza entering the last store. The old rundown music shop. It still had dark appearance of the navy, almost black walls, with poster of several famous musicians and artists from various of genres. The layout of the store was the same, the division between the instruments and albums. I kind of had this House of Blues vibe. I went through the albums checking them out. To my surprise they actually had current releases. I remember I would always come here when my parents had errands to do around here. At the time they mostly had classic rock like The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, The Doors, etc. I got a couple of albums they really don't sell there in Europe. I walked up to the register which happened to be a man his early 20's with blue eyes, brown hair, and a slim, but somewhat of a built body frame. He had a right arm sleeve and a killer jawline covered by 5 o'clock shadow. What the hell why weren't there guys like you when I lived in La Push?

"Hello ma'am, would this be it," the cashier asked. "Yes" I handed him the records. While waiting for him to scan the items I notice him looking me up and down. "So are you new in town?" he asked while taking his time scanning the items. "Umm sure." He revealed expressing his confusion. Eventually he stop trying to make small talk after noticing my lack on interest of making conversation. "Do you know what time it is by chance." I asked while handing him the money. "10 til noon." "Do you know where the Cullens live?" "The Cullens? Oh, yeah they live toward the outskirt of town. Just go west up the mountain and you'll see the house. The house is a MANSSIIONN. Yeah, you can't defiantly miss it." "Okay, thanks." He handed me my bag and made my way to the exit.

For the past 10 minutes I mentally debated if whether I should just go or hold it off until tomorrow. I guess it's better to just get it over with. I made my way back into the woods to transform and headed west. The nature surrounding me where once again a blurred image. After 10 miles into I slowed to a jog to see a shingle roof peeking through the high pine trees. As I came closer the house wasn't even a fucking house. No wonder he emphasized "mansion." I proceeded putting my clothes back on deciding on which approach to take go as myself or transform into some stranger, but what if Alice or Jasper is there? Or just go as myself and try to keep a distance? I wonder if Alice told her family she simply invited a former royal guard of the Volturi? Huh, I wonder how that went? What the hell am I saying? I'll just wing it!

Before I know it I took a deep breath. With my sensitive ears it seemed as if nobody was home. The house was complete still. I raised my hand to ring the doorbell when the door was abruptly open revealing a gorgeous man roughly 6'2, with bronze hair, seemed slightly built with gold eyes and extremely pale, along with that god horrific scent that obvious screamed out vampire. Yup I'm more than curtain I'm at the right place. "May I help you?" he laughed. Trying to get my train of thought. "Yeah, I'm looking for Alice and Jasper, we kind of had an agreement." "Agreement? Sure come in." He opened the door wider while stepping aside. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way," I took his hand to shake, "Leah."

We made our way to the living room. "Do you want water or something to drink? I can sense your uneasiness to the smell." I followed his lead and took a seat on a black leather couch across from where he stood. "Yeah, sure that would be nice," I said. In a blink of an eye he was gone. I lost my train of thought and started wandering the room. Regardless of the horrific stench I can say the house was simply beautiful. The house had a modern décor with beige colored walls with multiple of large glass windows surround the room casting a perfect scenery of the outdoors. In the corner of the room was a piano next to the bay windows. The wall dividing the fore way and the living room was a built-in entertainment center. A huge screen TV in the middle shelf with books, pictures, and decorative décor filling in the other slots. As what it looked like the house was covered with dark wood floors with a large rug settling in the middle of the room. On top stood this outstanding iron coffee contrasting itself from the floor and the couches. Don't get me started on these couches. I swear once sat down I literally was taken in. Growing up my brother and I always complained about the leather couches we had in our family room. My mom didn't really care, because to her defense it was more important about what looks better rather than comfort. As for my dad he didn't care because I had his huge comfortable reclining chair. I remember before my dad came from work Seth and I use to squeeze into the chair until we couldn't fit. Somehow it always ended into an argument. Eventually, whomever got there first got to sit in it no questions asked. I swear I really need to invest in some couches like these.

"Here you go, Leah," Edward handed me the glass of water as he took as seat on the other couch across from me. As I took a sip I see a man with making his way our way. He seemed to be around his mid-20s with blonde hair and piercing gold eyes such as Edward's. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. Leah is it?" I took his hand to shake. "Yes, I actually came to see Alice and Jasper. We came to agreement to where I may be in assistance to possible help your family." I held my cup in my hand. The two men looked at each other confused. "Well that's the problem we haven't heard from Alice and Jasper in about 3 months. They pretty much left without telling anyone, regardless we're pretty sure it was for a good reason." He glanced at while Edward nods in agreement with his father while looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. When she confronted me about the situation she just told me she had a vision with your family going possible war against the Volturi." I told them about our conversation at the café and our agreement of gathering an alliance within a month and I'll help with your training due to my past experience of being a royal guard. When I brought up being part of the Volturi they didn't seem to be as worried as I thought they might be. I guess Edward saw I had no intention in reporting anything to the Volturi and that I was 100% loyal. As the conversation continued I can tell the wheels in their heads were turning and everything was coming together. After about couple hours of talking they informed me on the alliance Alice gathered while being away. Apparently, family friends of theirs just showed up stating Alice sent them and it was an emergency and their family may need them. Since then their friends kept showing up stating the same thing. They kind of new something was up when Edward's wife, Bella, was with Renesmee enjoying the snowy day when they saw Irina staring downward on them. When Bella went to welcome her she disappeared. The next day the Denali coven came in search for her sister.

We were lost in conversation when we heard the back door open. "Carlisle, we're home! The rest should be coming soon." "Where in the living room Esme" Carlisle said. A women with brown haired and a little girl sitting on her hip walked in. She settled the girl on her two feet only to skip to the seat next to me. Her bronze curls bouncing in the process with her dress swaying and flats clacking against the wood floors. "Oh. I didn't know we were expecting anyone else," Esme said making her toward the couches. "Neither did we. Apparently, Alice decided to go out of her range and seek a shifter," Edward said with a bit of a chuckle. "Really? Well welcome, my name is Esme." "I'm Leah. Thank you for having me. I can you have a beautiful house." I said while sitting back down. "Thank you Leah."

"Leah? I like that name." The young girl next to me stated while repeating it as if it was foreign tongue. "What's your name?" I said "I'm Renesmee," she rolled back her shoulders causing her to sit up straight and saying it with such pride. Damn girl is only like 5 and she got more pride than I do. Immediately, you can tell she has the charm that I'm going to defiantly have a sweet spot for her. "Can I show you something?" "Sure," she started putting her hand up before I can question her actions I was filled with visions. Some images where filled with her playing with toys, reading books, playing the piano, cherished family moments, for a short moment a couple of images stood out. It was two copper skinned shirtless guys running around in shorts tossing a football or wrestling around on the grass. Another was the two men with back against faced us gobbling on huge platters of food. Lastly, an image appeared of her running through the forest then appears two animals beside her. I really could not identify them since everything was blurred, but one seems with a russet fur and there other in a smaller frame with a slight lighter shade of…

I feel myself lifting off the ground when my back collided with the wall. My senses start kicking in and my vision is clear again. I see a group of vampires crowding the entrance Esme and Renesmee came through. Next to the couch where I sat was a blonde whose eyes where amber now turning black. She charged at me with rage obvious in the hunt to kill me. With my training and enhanced senses I was able to view things in slow motion giving me a quicker reaction reflex. I rolled down onto the floor where her hand went through the plaster wall where my head was. Bitch is crazy. My defense instinct started kicking in. Distracted I took the opportunity and kicked her in gut which caused her to go flying across the room and through one of the glass window into the backyard. At this point all I saw was me and her. Everything I know started taking over. I haven't felt like this is since my last mission before I left the Volturi. I used the wall as a leverage as a takeoff to go outside.

She stood ready to fight. We ran to one another. I tackled her to the ground next where throwing blows and punches, along with tossing each other against nearby trees and boulders. At this point where a good few mile inside the forest with neither of us ready to surrender. I feel a slight sting on my wrist going crawling my arm only to fade before it hit my shoulder nerve. I'm short tempered and just wanted this to end. I feel my hands start to shake and see black smoke escaping from my hands. As she tries to gain balance the black smoke surrounds her. I can tell her senses are disappearing.

Being around the Volturi I was able to mimic other royal guards powers to the point where I didn't even have to shift into that person just to replicate their powers. As the smoke reaches her neck and begins scaling up over her head to where it completely covers she begins to struggle to breathe.

A few moments passed. "They're over here!" The yell gets me out of my zone and brings me back into reality. Before I know it Carlisle is in front of me telling me to stop. The other vampires surround us helping the blonde for assistance. "Carlisle don't trust her she's part of the Volturi! Look at her necklace." She yelled with difficulty. I look down and surely I'm wearing the golden chain revealing a "V". Everyone gasped and started taking their stance ready to attack.

* * *

Sorry for making you guy wait this long. Honestly, I started with this chapter after I posted the pervious one, but for the past months I've been busy with work. So I've been literally writing this chapter piece by piece. I promise I'll try to update as much as possible. I know exactly I want to with the future chapters it's just the matter of actually writing them. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Please give me your feedback. "D


	7. Recognition

Chapter 7: Recognition

I stood bewildered trying to compose myself back to reality. Meanwhile, everyone is in stance ready to attack, including the blonde. "She was, Rosalie." Carlisle responds. "Everyone this is Leah. Alice and Jasper left to seek Leah for a reason. She's here to help us to go against the Volturi."

"Actually I'm only here to help you train, nothing else." I corrected. I can sense the tension between one another. At this point everyone started to ease up, but still looked spectacle to see if whether I'm telling the truth or not. "Why don't we all head to the house and discuss everything," Carlisle suggested.

We all made our way back. I swear it's as if I can feel a hole burning on the back of head with all the glares of the vampires. The house started coming into view. You can see the shattered glass from the window spread across the lawn. My bad. We all took a seat, where we could, in the living room. Carlisle stepped in and automatically took over. He kept it short and sweet on my purpose of being here and my back story of being part of the Volturi. Occasionally, somebody would ask a question toward me, but for the most part Carlisle did most of the talking.

"Then if you're not part of the Volturi anymore than why wear the necklace still?" a man with a heavy Romanian accent asked. "Protection. I still come across leeches, even armies of newborns, it's mostly just so they know where there place is," I stated honestly. The room fell silent. Edward stood up, "Well with everything being cleared up. Why doesn't everyone just relax and enjoy the rest of the day until tonight." Everyone stood up and went their own ways. I stood and went outside for some fresh air. The full house of leeches is not quite the most pleasant scent. Reaching for the back door Esme approached me. "Leah, you're more than welcome to stay here." "Thanks, but I don't want to intrude unexpectedly like this." I said innocently. "By all means it's no problem. Plus I've already told Edward to start setting up one of our empty cottages so you don't get bothered with the smell. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be sleeping outside or in a hotel when we still have plenty of space here." " Umm okay. Thank you Mrs. Cullen." She did have a valid point. She nodded and headed back to the living room. I made my way outside only stopping toward the end of the porch and sat on the stairs looking out into the wilderness.

A flood of memories came rushing. The forest itself was like a home. I remember climbing trees trying to attempt to reach the top, all the kids who lived on the street playing tag or hid-in-go-seek, getting dirty and muddy while it rained, discovering new places, throwing secret bomb fires during my teenage years. Most of all remembering my times with Sam. Our first date was a picnic on a meadow surrounded by flowers beside was a waterfall concaving into a stream of water that lead to the ocean just a mile away. Not only was there plenty of good times at "our spot", but as well as bad times. Foremost where he dumped me before I found him in bed with Em-

"I've seen what you've done before, but that was just awesome." A huge muscular man took a seat beside me. "Umm thanks?" "I'm Emmett by the way." Shaking his hand you can tell he's every outgoing. "I mean a couple of years back my mate and I saw you in Brazil, I guess on one of your missions. Yeah you were having a beer at one of the bars. We sort of followed you and saw you destroy a newborn. You spotted us, but before we can present ourselves you disappeared out of nowhere. I'm assuming you probably phased." I don't recall any of this. "More than likely." I shrugged. We talked about a couple of my missions and what I've done to pervious leeches, eventually the conversation fell dead. I took this opportunity to stand up and dust off the dirt on my butt "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." I turned around to head to the woods.

"I'm just curious, but have you ever ran into other shifters before?" he asked. Turning back, "Now thinking about it no. As of what I read there was several packs throughout the world a long time ago, but many died out throughout time." He looked at me weird, "Really? You never thought of why you phased in the beginning?" "No I just came to terms with what I am. I try not to look back." I responded. "Oh okay." He looked away with a grin on his face. "Emmett!" a call from inside. "I'll see you tonight."

I replied with a simple nod. He stood and headed for the back door as I proceeded back to the woods. A couples of minutes passed and I kept on thinking why I haven't looked for others like me, well the shifter part. I mean I remember stories of transforming into wolves and what not, but that can't be true. I mean if anybody that lived in La Push would know that was the most boring yet silent reservation compared to others around us. I recall doing a lot of things in secret since our family was always looked upon due to my father being consider one of the elders. The elders was always a bit more cautious on what happened on the reservation, especially if it was something tragic.

"There you are." Edward came toward me in a sprint. "Ready? I'll take you to get your gatherings. I already prepared the cottage." I nodded in response and followed him back to the house and into the garage. Inside was a Volvo. We headed off to the hotel gathered my things and proceeded back to the house. On the way making small talk. He informed me about everyone and their special gifts granted to them during their transformation to help me with tonight. He mentioned there may be some other guests, but he's not for sure. Nothing else. We arrived taking my stuff and settling my duffle bag by the door of the cottage. "If you need anything don't be afraid to come to the house and ask. We're meeting up like at 7 when the sun goes down." "Okay" I stated. He shut the door on his way out.

The kitchen was on your left once you walk in with stainless steel appliances with cherry wood cabinets and nice granite. In the middle of the kitchen lays an island with high chairs on one side. On the right is the living room with a sectional couch and built ins surrounding the large flat screen tv. Below the tv is a beautiful stone fireplace. Within each cubby is either books or some decorative flowers or statue. Heading further to the right you come across a hallway leading the bathroom and three well decorated bedrooms. Too exhausted I lay down on one of the beds and sleep immediately takes over.

**Unknown POV**

Looking out to the ocean really calms me down at times like this. Constantly going back and forth to Cullen's and onto the reservation is a hassle. Not only that, but it really doesn't help when majority of your pack doesn't agree on your decision. I head back into my car turning the engine on hearing that loud roar. Distorting trees pass as I made my way back to the reservation. I step out onto the gravel driveway and up the stair to the old house. Obviously without such a peep of noise, nobody is home. I went straight to the fridge and got a can of soda along with a bag of chips from the cabinet next to it. I plotted myself onto the couch and turned on the tv. After a good couple of minutes of channel surfing I landed on something decent to watch. I let out a yawn and stretched out onto the whole sofa making myself comfortable.

"Dude, are you ready?" My intruder entered followed with the door slamming against the wall behind. At some point during the movie I must have fallen asleep. The chips still laying on my lap with the soda on the coffee table. "Really?" He looked at me with the "are you kidding me" face. "Shut up lets go." We both head out the back door and toward the forest. After tying our clothes to our ankles we morphed into your giant wolves. Nothing like letting the wolf take over. The sense of freedom you feel while running. The adrenaline. Trees passed as a blur, the feel of the moist soil between your paws. From a distance you start see the Cullen's house. "Do you smell that?" the wolf beside me stated. I got a big whiff. The smell of vanilla hit my nostrils. "Yeah. It's the same smell I got at the dinner." A couple of miles more we can start to hear everyone outside chattering. All of sudden a loud screech come through causing birds to fly up into the sky. We proceed on pushing ourselves to go faster. As we approached the house we see everyone surrounding in position to attack. In the middle lays Emmett in which looks like agitating pain. Looking up I seen a figure in a black robe. As she looks up I see the pale face leech with her necklace tracing a glare due to the risen moon. I recognize her immediately.

Out of instinct I let out a loud growl getting her attention and charge after her. Within the last second of my teeth almost capturing her neck she steps back. With my paws still in front of me I'm still able to get her to the ground. As we roll around in the dirt trying to get the upper hand I slowly see her morph into something else. Soon her small frame begins to grow causing her clothes to become too tight. Her nose begins to convert into a long snout. Her short stubby legs and arms starts to extend outward and paws replace her hands and feet. Soon enough her pale skin is replaced with long strands of silver fur. After seeing her transformation practically in slow motion I took a step back and view the creature before me. What I thought was to be Jane is now a werewolf.

"What the fuck?! Jacob, what should we do?" the wolf beside me stated mentally. Looking around everyone begins to ease up and look at one another in confusion. The wolf proceeds to get up and flash its bear teeth. "I don't know, just step back Seth." All of a sudden the wolf has a look of uncertainty.

"Seth?" a female voice presents itself in our head.

* * *

Surprise! Sorry I haven't update in forever. All of a sudden I had an urge to write. Hopes you like the story so far. I still have ideas on proceeding with the story. Please review. " )


	8. Remembrance

Chapter 8: Remembrance

Leah POV

A moment I'm running through the hospital doors with Aunt Liv tailing right behind me—then everything came at once. Helping a little shaggy hair toddler trying to get up from the floor to soon learning to walk. In the dark room a picture of a cartoon batman screening on the tv with a child's silhouette in the middle. Walking down the hallway to see the child running toward me with excitement and giving me hug. Shortly his expression changed to what to seem as if he was crying and off he went to through a door with a room filled with other children running around. Rapidly the boy's features changed as every second passed.—going back to the first memory. A little pink polished hand reaches for the handle or the door and swings open. Before me lies my mother on the bed inclined on the right sits my father. They both hold their index finger to their grinned mouths. Getting the hint I quietly walk beside my father to which he picks me up and whispers "Hello baby girl" follows a tender kiss on my forehead. I lean over and place a kiss on my mom's cheek as she does to mine. "Ready to meet him Leah." With excitement I nod my head. She adjusts the knitted blanket to where it reveals the little bundle. One look my breath gets caught in my chest. His little button nose, those little ears, two small eyes. All while admiring him he grabs a hold of my finger. "Seth," I whispered to myself.

Physically I stood still. Mentally I was a trainwreck. Taking a look around everyone seemed to have the same expression, confusion. The snap of a twig caught my attention due to my sensitive hearing. The two wolves just looked as lost. The smaller wolf stepped forward hesitantly. "How is this possible?" stating while looking back and forth waiting for either of us to answer. Without a second to spare I feel my paws digging through the ground once again. My muscles stretching to its full potential along with my beating heart. I try to process what could have possible just happened, but with voices in my head it's hard to. This is completely foreign to me. The only person that has been inside my head was Aro. Even at that I felt violated.

I continue to run for a couple of more miles out north. At this point my mind is at ease, and my body is completely control. Before me was a river. As I step already making the jump I feel something come in contact with my right side. I roll back onto the floor. Rapidly I stood up baring my teeth only to view the huge russet wolf before me. "Phase out and go behind the trees. Seth has something to cover yourself with." I just rose and mentally questioned. Was this a trick or something? Within the distance I hear thump vibrations coming through the dirt. "Go," he motioned with his snout.

Prolonging the way through the trees I see a figure ahead with a blanket. "Here. It's was either this or Rosalie's clothes." I got a hold of sheet with my teeth and sprinted behind a bush. The feeling of phasing always amazes me. A heavy breeze came my way along with a stench. As I transformed I could slightly hear rambling going on over the loudness of the running river.

I made my entrance with the blanket wrapped around my body. As I walked I took notice in the boy's, no correction, a young man's features. He was about 6ft. with muscles scaling up his back, arms, everywhere. Also, sporting a short haircut and some torn faded jean shorts. Hearing my footsteps he turns arounds and appears with a bright smile. In response I return one. This may not be the same old Seth as I remember, but that crocked smile may tell me otherwise. Without missing a beat he embraces me as its been ages. He towers my form he whispers, "Lee." A few moments passed as we held each other. "I can't believe it's really you Leah. How? Why?" I looked down a little flush for some odd reason. I raised my head, "I'll tell you with time, young grasshopper." A grin both lurked upon our faces recalling the saying that our parents will tell us. We both turned our heads in the direction of rustling of the bushes. A man came out. He's looked similar to my brother, only a bit bigger. "Hey Jake, what happened out there?" Seth stated. "Umm, just the guys. Don't worry I settled it. I told them-"

"You told them! You know how-" Seth interrupted with anger. "Hey calm down. I didn't mention her. I just told them to get the elders together at my house tomorrow then we'll talk over it there." I was so confused. "So there's more of you?" They both looked at one another. "I think we should discuss it at the cottage. This may take a while."

As we arrived to the cottage I went to the room and changed to make myself look decent. Going through my suitcase I decided to put on my sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. It's already night fall and I doubt we'll proceed with the training, especially with what just happened. When exiting the room into the living room I see Seth on the couch with a bag of chips watching tv. I take a seat beside him. "Where's your friend?" I asked grabbing a chip from the bag casually. "Jake?" I responded with a shrug. "It's Jacob Black, Lee. The twins' brothers? He went to the Cullen's to update them ." "Oh okay." We proceeded with watching with whatever was on TV. A few moments passed. "Really?" I asked out loud. "Really what?" "That's Jacob Black?" My brother starts laughing. I don't know why, but my brain couldn't process it. "Yes. What do you expect the same old scrawny little boy that use to peek in your window with Bry and Quil. The whole transformation does a lot to you. I mean look at you." He looked me up and down. I recall my first night of transforming. All the differences I noticed, I can only imagine from his perspective. "I guess." For the rest of the night we caught each other up with our present lives. He was mainly fascinated about my life story after I left. From my travels to how I transformed and became one of "them", whatever that's supposed to mean. As for himself he just told me about the "same old": school, homework, girls, patrols, chasing vampires. Apparently it's normal? Every time I would try to ask him something he would just explain it very briefly and switch it about me. I had a feeling he was trying to prolong or kind of keep some information from me.

Looking at the clock it's already a quarter til two in the morning. Seth rose from his spot and stretched his limps. "I'm going to bed, Lee" stating mid yawn. He gave me a hug and kiss on the top on my head and made his way to one of the rooms. "Seth!" "Yes." His head popping out of the hallway corners. "I missed you." That cocked smile is plastered on his face once again. "You too, Lee." He proceeded down the hallway and heard a door shut. I continued to watch TV for a couple of more minutes still munching on chips. After the last show I cleaned up and started washing dishes. The front door opened and shut revealing what is supposed to be "Jacob." "You're still up?" he asked looking around. "Yeah. Seth went to sleep." There was a slight silence between us. He just sat on one of the chairs by the island counter and watched as I proceed with cleaning. When I looked up he had his head in his hands. " Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just tired. You know Seth is really happy you're here." He said genuinely. "I know. I really missed the booger." Looking down a little bashful recalling tonight.

"Is there something I should know?" Jacob looked taken by surprise. "No, I don't think so. Why?" "I just had a feeling he was keeping something from me." Silence took place once again. "He's been going through a lot lately. We all have. I'm sure as you can tell." I just simply nodded. I got a rag and wiped down all the excess water around the sink. "Does it have to do something with my dad?" Looking up his face reveals uncertainty. You can tell he was mentally deciding if he should or shouldn't. "I already know. If you think this is going to send me off running. You're wrong. At this point it's hard to, especially since my little brother decided to involve himself with this situation."

"How?" He asked a bit confused. I received thousands letters, eventually calls, from multiple of people. Starting from of course my Mom and Seth, but even from the Blacks, Swans, Atearas, anyone consider a family friend. Even oddly enough a few from Sam's mom and grandmother. Nonetheless, I disconnected my cell after.

"I remember I was coming back home from doing one of the bloodsucker's dirty work. All day I felt a strange gut feeling like something bad was going to happen. I thought maybe the plane was going to crash. All day I felt this. When I arrived back to castle I felt my heart sink into my stomach." The feeling reminded me of when Sam dumped me. "Anyways the feeling passed as I made my way to my room. I opened my door and there he was. My dad was sitting at the edge of my bed as he used to. You can tell he aged a lot within the past couple of years. His grey hair, wrinkles, his hands looked more rugged, and of course he was wearing his favorite leather jacket and boots. I'm assuming he was hunting when it happened. But the one thing I will not forget is how I can still smell the forest, this forest." I released a long sigh, trying to hold back tears. "Next I know it he was gone. I guess it was an apparition of him. After a month, I saw him in a dream. He just told me about his passing, then again he was gone. On occasion I see him whether it's in a dream or in the actually real world. Always just for a moment, nothing ever said. This is mainly why I never returned. Now that he's gone I will never know he wil forgive me, let alone, accept me for what I am now."

Jacob stood from his chair and made his way around the island. He took me in his arms and embraced me. "I'm sorry, Leah," he whispered into my hair. On the verge of tears and mixed emotion I took it all in. I guess I accepted the gesture because he knows what it feels like losing a parent. I'm sure he had thought about Sarah from time to time. I took a step back and put my hand on his chest creating space between us. "Thanks Jacob. I should be getting to bed." He responded with a nod and a simple goodnight. Before I made my way down the hallway he states "Oh remember we have a meeting with the elders tomorrow around noon." Too exhausted I smile as a reply and head back down the hallway. Closing the door shut I get under the blankets and stare out into the window. "I love you daddy," I whisper.

* * *

Hey views sorry for such the delay. Reviews and thoughts please. Updating soon. " )


End file.
